True Love and Affection
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Itachi learns that he now is an uncle and after pleading his case with the Sage of Six Paths, he is permitted to return to the Realm of the Living for just 15 minutes. As he looks over her small form, he picks her up to enjoy what little time he has with her. The love of the Uchiha is stronger than any other clan and Itachi is facing unconditional love when he looks into her eyes.


**I keep seeing things on Tumblr about wishing Itachi got to meet little Sarada and WHAM! Inspiration lol. This one will most likely be shorter than my usual ones, but I just had to get this out. Let's consider this a drabble for me lol.**

* * *

><p>Itachi sat next to Obito in this new realm they were in. He knew the day would come when he would no longer reside in the world of the living, but it was still a new sensation. He had yet to run into the rest of the Uchiha Clan, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to yet. It would come soon enough, but at least he had time to figure out what he would say to them, especially his father and mother. Other than that fear, the afterlife was a beautiful place. He didn't expect to be able to enter such a place after all of his sins. Nonetheless, he was grateful.<p>

Itachi rested his elbows on his knees, his feet hanging freely off the grassy cliff he was sitting on. The drop was over a hundred feet into a large lake. Its blue surface sparkled underneath the bright light of the sun. The wind blew his long, ebony hair over his shoulder and he closed his eyes, thankful that everything was over. He had gotten to watch the rest of the battle with Obito and was upset when Sasuke decided he was going to kill off the Kages. Itachi wanted to shake him. He _completely _misunderstood everything and was going to try and shoulder the burdens of the world on his own. Itachi blamed himself for Sasuke believing that he didn't have anyone.

Despite that thought, he felt the corner of his mouth tilting upwards. He was glad he put his trust in the blonde loud mouth. He was starting to understand that Naruto had been more of a brother to Sasuke than he could ever hope to be. It struck him hard, but as long as Sasuke was pulled out of the path of darkness that Itachi was guilty of putting him on, that was all that mattered.

A few years had passed since the War and Konoha was at peace. Sasuke had settled down with the pink haired Hokage's apprentice named Sakura. She had managed to bleed love into his blackened heart. He knew from the way she looked at his younger brother that her love was pure and as deep as the ocean. Running his fingers through his locks, Itachi stood to his feet and looked over at the beautiful display before him through eyes that had been restored by the grace of death. He looked over his shoulder when he felt another presence behind him.

"Hello Obito," he greeted.

"Hey Itachi," Obito responded. He smiled. "There are great things to celebrate this day."

"Like what?" Itachi questioned curiously.

"The first Uchiha has been born."

Itachi's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Obito simply smiled at him while Itachi processed that information. Time was different here; it trickled by slowly. He swore just two days ago he had checked in on Sasuke from his place in the universe. Hagoromo granted him that one wish to check in on his little brother every now and then. Sasuke hadn't even returned back from is last detour from Konoha yet, but now he and returned and apparently showed Sakura how much he missed her.

"Boy or girl?" Itachi asked while standing up and adjusting his black shirt.

"A beautiful little girl," Obito answered. "They've called her Sarada."

Itachi frowned. "That's a terrible name."

"I agree," Obito responded with a chuckle. "But she's quite the sight to see."

Itachi took his leave of Obito, wanting to seek out Hagoromo and see this new life for himself. He took off through the thick trees, enjoying the feel of the warm wind caressing his face. It was a short distance to Hagoromo's cave. The large, looming opening was brightly lit despite the sun still being fairly high in the sky. He entered and climbed the stairs leading him up to his sanctuary. He could hear music softly and as he walked further in, the music grew louder. The sound of a samisen echoed off the stone walls and the brunette saw the elder over in a corner to his right playing the instrument with his eyes closed.

As Itachi approached, he played one last chord before turning purple Rinnegan eyes to greet his guest. The older man placed the samisen down and stood to his feet. He stretched and turned to face Itachi.

"You would like to see the child?" Hagoromo asked.

"Yes," Itachi answer. "I want to see…my niece."

Hagoromo's worn features shifted into a smile. "Ah yes, Sarada. Come."

Itachi boldly stepped forward and The Sage of Six Paths placed a hand on his shoulder. "It will feel the same as it did last time: like someone pulling on you. Do not resist it. Go with current."

Itachi nodded and closed his eyes. After a few slow and deadly quiet moments, he could feel that tugging sensation in his chest. He made sure not to hold his breath and continued to breathe normally. He opened his onyx orbs when he heard the sound of laughter. He was in a bright hospital room. Sakura was lying on the bed, her hair pulled into a high messy bun. Her features were ragged and she had dark circles around her normally bright green eyes.

What caught his attention was the little bundle in her arms. The child wriggled in her mother's arms, her eyes tightly shut as she wailed. Itachi walked over to Sakura's side and although he couldn't touch anything in the realm of the living, he still attempted to place a hand on top of her head. It sank right through, but Sakura looked in the place he was standing for a moment curiously. Her attention returned when Sasuke entered the room. At first, he just stood at the door staring at one in her arms. His gaze then shifted from her to Sakura.

"Don't just stand there," Sakura said weakly. "Come meet your daughter."

"What is her name?" Sasuke asked, taking slow steps until he was at his wife's side.

Sakura smiled up at him before looking down at the life they had created. "Sarada, just as we decided if it was a girl."

Sasuke nodded curtly. He bent down and moved the white blanket a little bit further back so a mop of black hair peeked from underneath it. He brushed the little one's hair and she cooed softly at him before yawning. Itachi was moved by the scene before him. That child was absolutely beautiful and he was very proud of his younger brother and sister-in-law. Itachi took a step forward, but he could feel the pull of returning back to the Realm of the Deceased. He didn't want to return, not yet, but he didn't fight it. He closed his eyes as the scene before him faded to grey and then only lines.

Itachi's eyes opened with a start and he turned them to Hagoromo. "I must return."

"For what reason?" he questioned.

"I must…" Itachi paused for a moment. At first he didn't want to say, but he had no reason to be ashamed. "I want to hold my niece."

"So you want to physically be in the world of the living?"

"I do," the Sharingan user answered immediately.

The Sage scratched at his head. His expression did not change. "That is not possible."

"If it were not possible, you would not be able to go yourself," Itachi countered. "I'm not asking for more than ten minutes."

Hagoromo linked his fingers behind his back. "There are consequences for sending the dead back to the realm of the living. We could disrupt the flow of time and cause events that should happen not to."

"If it's a bad event, then that is a good thing."

"You are being selfish," Hagoromo stated bluntly.

Itachi nodded in agreement. He was fine with that. He hadn't been able to do anything he wanted to do during his life and he wasn't going to carry that into his afterlife. It was too painful to do so. He and the most powerful being in the universe stared at each other silently for a while. Itachi didn't back down. He wasn't afraid of this man.

Hagoromo chuckled lightly. "The things we'll do for our family. Fifteen minutes and that's it."

Itachi felt his heart speed up and he stepped forward so Hagoromo could send him back, but this time, he would be able to be heard, seen, and felt. Itachi closed his eyes once more as he felt that familiar tug. When it stopped, he opened his eyes to find himself in a bedroom. Ebony orbs surveyed his surrounding as he walked forward along the wooden floors. It was a simple room. A mahogany dresser was off to the left with blankets, a container of diapers, and wipes. To the right was a small white crib. It had a little trinket over it that was spinning and singing a lullaby. He could see plush animals dangling from it as it spun. A lion, a zebra, an elephant, and a hippo spun slowly over it.

Looking behind him, he saw an open door. It must have led to the rest of the house. He knew this was Sakura and Sasuke's home. The flow of time was still something he had to get used to. In those few minutes he was back in the right realm, his niece and sister-in-law had been released from the hospital. It was a dark night. The full moon filtered its soft light through the window that was in front of the crib. Itachi swallowed and went to it. He looked in and saw that his niece was asleep. A red blanket that looked purple in the dark lighting covered her. She was on her back, delicate little hands curled into a ball by on each side of her head. He breathing was deep and fast as she slumbered. Itachi had never seen something so beautiful and innocent as the sight before him.

The sensation that welled up inside him was foreign. He had felt it only once before, and that was looking into his baby brother's face when he was a child. This however, was love at first sight. Itachi slowly reached his hand into the crib and stroked her plump belly.

"I wish I was better with words," he said quietly. "I wish I didn't have to do the things I did in my life, but if I hadn't, who knows if you would be here or not."

Sarada wriggled a little and sighed. Itachi couldn't stop the small grin that was on his face. He felt a lump in his throat, but he forced it back. He had never been the type to cry. Only once had he broke down, and that was after he met Sasuke again for the first time after the Massacre. That look of hatred on his face had killed him. And although only a few tears slipped down his face, it was enough to know that he did in fact still have a heart.

"I hope you grow up to be a strong girl," he continued. "Follow your dreams and make the most of the life given to you. You are an Uchiha. There is no doubt in my mind that you will become a legend."

Sarada's face began to scrunch up and little whimpers escaped her as she worked up to start to cry.

"Shh," Itachi whispered as he picked up the fragile bundle and cradled her. "All is well. All is well. There is nothing to fear. "

Sarada whimpered again before opening her eyes. They were just as dark as his own and Itachi brushed his free hand over her smooth black hair. Her gaze was curious as she looked up at her uncle. Itachi gently rocked her as he paced the room slowly.

"Hello little one." Itachi touched her little fist with his pointer finger and was surprised when she opened her hand and grasped his finger. "Such a firm grip already. I'm so proud of you."

Sarada gave her uncle an adorable toothless smile and cooed at him. It was at that moment that Itachi knew his heart had been stolen. He hadn't felt so many emotions in such a long time. At that moment, he regretted everything he had done. No, he regretted that he had been killed. He wanted nothing more than to spend every moment he could with her. Rocking her to sleep, feeding her, calming her when she cried. He wanted to tend to her when she was sick and watch her take her first steps. He wanted to hear when she would be able to say his name and over all watch her grow. He held her to his chest and placed his cheek against the side of her head.

"I may not be able to physically spend time with you," he said. "But I will allow ways watch over you."

Itachi could feel the pull of his return and he padded over to the crib and placed her down. He brushed a finger lovingly over her cheek before stepping back. He vanished as if he had never been there to begin with. Sasuke came skidding through Sarada's room and ran to her crib. She was asleep, just like they had left her. He knew he had felt Itachi's presence. There was no doubt in his mind. Looking back down at his daughter, he noticed that she was facing the opposite way than how he had placed her. Sasuke walked over to the window and looked up into the night sky.

"Keep her safe from your place in the universe…Itachi."

* * *

><p><strong>I just…I just had to do this. On Tumblr someone mentioned Itachi meeting Sarada and I absolutely had to do. I feel like Itachi would be the best uncle in the world to her and that he would love her unconditionally. We know how seriously the Uchiha take love after all. Please let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
